


What We've Lived Through

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: Everyone still suffered from the scars the war left on them. Keith was just grateful that for the nights where the memories came back in full force, Shiro was right there beside him.





	What We've Lived Through

**Author's Note:**

> I will always love these two and the relationship they have.

It was a type of peace neither of them thought they would ever see in their lifetime. 

When the war ended, it was as if everyone had expected them to press some sort of off button on themselves. There were no battles left to fight, nowhere left to pilot each lion, and nothing left to do except begin to train the new recruits. It was a change for the better, but it was still as if the floor was ripped out from underneath them. Years of constantly being on your toes, waiting and ready for the next threat to appear, had a habit of leaving the victim forever hypervigilant. 

Sometimes, it seemed as if this life was all a dream, that one of them would suddenly awaken from a rare peaceful slumber and rush into the cockpit of a lion or bridge of the ATLAS. For some reason, an extremely lengthy dream felt like a more likely scenario than a genuinely quiet life.

Maybe it was the countless months spent in space, or maybe it was the fact that while the physical wounds had long since healed to the best of their ability, the invisible ones had yet to close. The psychological injuries inflicted hadn’t done much more than scab over in the time they’ve had away from the hectic chaos of war. There were nights where sleep was an escape, a refuge from the anxiety that still plagued everyday actions, and there were nights where the same evasion was laced with terror that left them in a cold sweat in the darkness of their bedroom.

Tonight was one of those unfortunate occurrences. 

Heavy breaths escaped Keith as purple eyes snapped open, putting all their effort into focusing on the ceiling above him. His gaze bounced around the room, attempting to latch onto something, anything that would keep him tied to reality in the moment. The weight on his stomach moved earning a jump and panicked gasp. Impulsively throwing it off his body, he sat up, and the world spun into place. He was in his bed, locked in his room away from the dangers that once came within seconds of taking his life. 

“Baby?” Shiro rose from his sleeping position to match Keith, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… Night terror.” Keith managed to say within his panic, “I’m… I’m actually awake, right?”

“Mhm. You’re awake. Are you feeling okay?” Shiro asked.

Keith attempted to quell the tremors that continued to rip through him. He glanced over at Shiro, pointing his attention to the messed white hair and soft gray eyes that showed nothing but concern. The faint glow from Shiro’s prosthetic dimly illuminated their faces, “I don’t know.”

“It’s alright. I’ve been there too.” Shiro assured, “Can I hold you?”

Keith shook his head.

“I’m here when you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” 

Shiro moved to turn on the bedside lamp, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Keith sighed, “I don’t want to sleep anymore though.”

A small weight rested on Keith’s thigh as his eyes readjusted. Kosmo lifted his head slightly at the new lighting before placing his snout back onto the white comforter covering his owner’s legs. 

Shiro reached over to run his hand over Kosmo’s pelt, “He was worried about you. You started tossing and turning, and he cried.”

“I woke you, didn’t I?” Keith tentatively placed a hand on Kosmo’s head.

“It’s alright. You’ve done the same for me.” Shiro said, “How about we go to the living room, and we can make some hot chocolate and cuddle when you’re ready?”

Keith nodded silently and gently nudged Kosmo off him. Pushing the covers off himself, he stepped onto the worn rug before braving the frigid wooden floorboards. Too-long nails sounded against the white oak as Kosmo loyally followed him into the next room.

After the war came to a close and each one of the paladins found their former job unneeded, Shiro had proposed recreating the home Keith had lived in all those years ago. It wasn’t the exact same as he knew in his formative years, but it was something that the two of them could call their own. The experience alone was enough to create amazing memories. 

Keith sat on the couch, quickly joined by the large ball of fur that had stayed by his side since he had awoken. He took the framed photo on the coffee table into his hands. Their friends and his mother came during the rebuild, and Coran made sure he snapped a photo before the day ended. If there was any joy wandering around space fighting an alien war brought him, it was the new people in his life that he could now call family.

Shiro took a seat next to Keith and handed him a warm mug decorated with the Galaxy Garrison logo, “Are you okay being touched now?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Keith ran his hand over Kosmo’s back. “I’ll let you know if you need to stop.”

Shiro leaned over. Taking Keith’s face into his hands, he ran his thumb over the burn scar that remained on the other man’s face before pressing a light kiss to his forehead, “Can I do anything else to help?”

“No. I think I just need some time to calm down.”

“Alright.” Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith, bringing the other man into his warmth.

“Careful. Hog me, and Kosmo might get jealous.” Keith laughed.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been competing with him since we got married.” Shiro joked.

Keith’s lips curled upwards, “ _ Only _ since we got married?”

“Maybe since the moment Kosmo got here,” Shiro chastely pressed his lips against Keith’s, “But there’s a lot I can do that he can’t.”

A snort escaped Keith, “Don’t let him hear you say that. He’ll hog your side of the bed to get back at you.”

“Just gives me more opportunities to cuddle you then.” Shiro pressed his face into Keith’s neck, nuzzling into it.

Keith gently guided Shiro away, “Hey, Takashi?”

“Hm?”

“Does it ever stop?” Keith asked as he placed his mug onto the table.

Shiro tilted his head, “Does what stop? The anxiety?”

Keith’s eyes shifted downwards, “And nightmares.”

“I can’t say,” Shiro took Keith’s hand into his own, “I get them too. But what I do know is that you’ll be alright. Both of us will. I’m here for you, and so are your friends and family. It’s by no means easy, but it’s doable.”

Keith pressed his free fingertips to the golden band on Shiro’s finger, “Does it get any easier?”

“I can’t promise anything.” Shiro said, “But you’re not the only one struggling. We all do, just in different ways.”

“Okay.”

Shiro raised his free hand to Keith’s cheek, “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah. The adrenaline’s gone.” Keith leaned his weight back into Shiro.

“Do you want to sleep?” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“I don’t know.” Keith shifted closer to his husband, “Can we just cuddle for now and see if I fall asleep?”

“Of course.” Shiro shifted onto his back, “Is this better?”

“Mhm.” Keith nodded, resting his head on Shiro’s cotton-clad chest. “Do you think we can go hiking in the morning?”

“Of course, baby. I’m sure Kosmo would appreciate the exercise too.” Shiro pressed a loving kiss into Keith’s hair. 

A smile graced Keith’s features, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
